1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a traveling road surface detection device and a traveling road surface detection method which detect a traveling road surface of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A traveling road surface detection device detects a traveling road surface, on which a vehicle travels, and a stereoscopic object existence area where a stereoscopic object exists from parallax information of captured images of the surroundings of the vehicle. In addition, the traveling road surface detection device detects an area in front of the stereoscopic object existence area when viewed from the vehicle as a traveling area. An example of a traveling road surface detection device is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0071240.
For detecting a stereoscopic object based on parallax information, for example, if the stereoscopic object is thin, the accuracy with which the traveling road surface detection device detects the stereoscopic object diminishes. In this case, even though the stereoscopic object exists, the traveling road surface detection device may detect, as a traveling road surface, an area where the stereoscopic object exists and an area ahead of the area where the stereoscopic object exists.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a traveling road surface detection device and a traveling road surface detection method capable of detecting a traveling road surface with better accuracy.